A computing environment can include a network of computers and other types of devices. Issues can arise in the computing environment due to behaviors of various entities. Monitoring can be performed to detect such issues, and to take action to address the issues.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.